1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a practical and new lighting apparatus. Specifically, and not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to an electrical torch for lighting and warning.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traditional electric torch or flashlight includes one canister containing a dry battery, a control switch fixed on a canister, a lighting lamp and a base. The control switch is mechanical. A slide key is set on the canister, which is connected with one piece of a chip. It can be switched on or off by regulating the position of the slide key. Specifically, as the chip is connected with a loop of power supply, the electric torch turns on and illuminates. In reverse, it turns off. Therefore, such electric torches can only provide lighting. Furthermore, the mechanical switch is easy to get abraded, which results in poor contact so that the torch is inoperative. In this case, it is necessary to improve such traditional torches so as to satisfy demands of users. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.